Generations
by ShadohInfero
Summary: Red X has captured The Titans, whom where trying to protect Peice, a boy Red X was after. Now it's up to Peice, and fellow kids to rise up and save there heroes. Meanwhile Beast boy undergoes a deadly fever and the Titans struggle to keep Beast Boy alive
1. The Trap

The Teen Titan character are not my own. Others are. Feel free to tell me what you think of my story thus far, if you feel the need to flame, then don't send at all

**Chapter 1**

The Trap

There once was a boy by the name of Peice, he had always believed everything was a lie. He always strayed away from home late at night, and sit in dark alleyways, just waiting for a chance to see the Teen Titans in action. Peice felt wind blowing through his shiny silver hair, and pulled the hood on his black hoody over his hair. his hair was spiked in all sorts of direction. He then heard a commotion down the street and walked over slyly. He looked around the corner and saw Red X, he was after something, but Peice had no idea what it was he was after.

"I know he's here!" Red said, then chuckled with the thought of triumph.

"Just what are you talking about!?" Cyborg yelled with an irritated tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Red X growled.

"Just what are you talking about! Seriously!" Beast boy joined in the argument.

"Don't play coy!" Red X shouted.

"Don't play what?" Beast boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

Red X sighed then looked at Beast boy. "Don't play stupid, is that easier for your simple mind to comprehend?" Red X insulted. "Now, Where is the child, I need a boy like that to achieve my wildest dream..." Red X said, then reaching behind his back for something. Peice raised an eyebrow _Just what is he up to?_ he wondered.

"Just forget it! whatever you're after, your not getting it!" Robin shouted then ran at Red X and punched at him, but Red X simply sidestepped, Robing then placed his hand on the ground and launched himself at Red X, but then flew right through him.

"Hologram!" Robin shouted.

"Did you believe that I'd actually fall for something that simple?" Red X laughed. "Besides, I believe I've found what i was looking for." He said, then disappeared. He then reappeared within 5 seconds. He was holding Peice off the edge of the building.

"Let him go..." Raven said, finally joining in.

"Yea, he's just a kid!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 17..." Peice groaned.

"Shut up!" Red X shouted, then kneed Peice on the back. Peice shouted, then spat up some blood.

"Let..me...go!" Peice began to struggle, and Red X kneed him again. Peice winced and coughed up more blood.

"Beast...boy...where'd he go?" Robin said, looking around, but didn't see Beast boy.

"He said...Let him Go!" Beast boy shouted from behind Red X, then charged at him. Beast boy then changed into a rhino, and did a direct blow on Red X's chest, sending him flying into a building across the street. Peice was dropped off the side of the building.

"Azarath, Metrion Zynthos!" and black aura broke his fall. She then slowly lowered him to the ground.

"You think I'm going to go down that easily?" Red X said, walking into view from the building. "If so, Then think again!" he growled. "Fire it, now!" Red X shouted, then a red beam struck where the Titans stood. Peice then began to come through and saw what had happened.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast boy! Raven! Starfire!" He shouted, then struggled to his feet, and ran towards them, but then collapsed. The titans then disappeared before his eyes.

"No!" he shouted. then fell unconscious.

But little did anyone know, that there was someone watching from atop the roof. the person then jumped off the building and walked over to Peice. This figure was concealed inside a black cloak, and the night was too dark to see the person's face. The figure then picked Peice up, and carried it out of the city, and into a small building in a open meadow.


	2. Tricked!

**Chapter 2**

Tricked!

Peice began to come through. He slowly opened his eyes, struggling to adjust to the light.

"Where am I?" He groaned, pushing himself up.

"You're at my place" A voice said, coming from another room.

"And exactly, who are you?" Peice said, looking at the door as it slowly opened.

"I'm Erin." the voice said, and a figure came into view. The figure was a she. Erin had long golden hair, and golden eyes, she was wearing the same cloak from last night.

"The Titans!" Peice shouted, remembering what had happened last night. he then jumped onto his feet, but felt a little drafty and looked down, then quickly jumped back under the cover when he realized he was stripped of his clothes. "Where's my clothes! And, umm...did you do this?" Peice's face turned red, he began to get embarrassed.

"What's the matter? Afraid of what you had concealed under all that clothes?" Erin teased. then handed him a cup of hot jasmine tea. "Here, drink this." Peice grabbed the drink and looked at Erin. "Thanks..." he said then finished the drink. "So...uh...can I get my clothes now?" Peice asked as he began to get a little cold.

"Your old clothing were bloody, and the blood stains couldn't be removed, so...you're going to have to wear this for now." She said, walking over the drawer. She pulled out a belted hoody and handed it to him, then pulled back a black pants with tons of pockets, and black gloves. and handed it to him.

"Thanks..." Peice said "Now if you don't mind..." Peice said.

"Oh...sure thing" Erin said, then walked out and closed the door behind her. Peice then climbed off the bed and placed on the clothes, luckily his body was a little slender, if he had been any more fatter or taller, the clothes wouldn't have fit at all, though the pants were a little baggy.

"I'm done!" Peice yelled. Erin then walked through the doors.

"You look great!" Erin said with a smile. "Now let's go find a way to save the Titans shall we?" Erin walked out of the building. Peice hurried after her.

"How exactly are we going to find where the Titans are located?" Peice raised an eyebrow at Erin. Erin then turned around and faced Peice.

"I have my ways" She said with a smile, then turned around an continued to walk.

"If you say so..." Peice said quietly and followed.

Meanwhile

"Let us out of here!" Robin shouted, behind a cage made of red lasers. Beast Boy was struggling to break free, changing into any animal he found fit to get break through, but failed. Cyborg was punching at the laser, but every time he did, his metal hand would start to melt.

"Damn it!" Robin growled. Raven just hovered quietly and meditated. Starfire looked at Robin with a worried face.

"Please Robin, save you're energy" Starfire said in her soft voice.

"Starfire..." Robin said quietly, looking at her, he then sighed and sat down. Everyone began to relax. Beast Boy then suddenly fell over, pearls of sweat rushed down his face.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy didn't reply, he laid there, panting and gasping. Raven then opened her eyes. "That's what you get for wasting your energy for nothing..." Raven said, thinking it wasn't a serious matter.

Back at the Meadow

Peice continued to follow behind Erin, he then felt someone behind him and turned around. There stood Red X.

"Where are they?!" Peice shouted. Erin heard the shout and turned around.

"Red X!" Erin gasped.

"Turn yourself in and I'll take you to them" Red X said.

"Don't do it! You can't trust him!" Erin yelled.

"But...I must..." Peice said, turning to face Erin.

"Hurry up! Time is of an essence, you've already lost 1 Titan." Red X said, then tossed a ball into the field, then a hologram appeared of the cells the Titans were in. There laid Beast Boy, motionless as though he were dead.

"No! Beast Boy! Wake up! Beast Boy!" Peice shouted. He then fell onto his knees. "I'm sorry Erin...but i can't allow the others to die because of me..." Peice said quietly, then faced Red X

"Red X! I surrender...free them...take me..." Peice said. Red X then walked over and placed cuffs on his hand, which were linked into a chain.

"That was a smart choice" Red X said, then laughed with Triumph. He then threw a ball of smoke on the ground, and when the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

"Peice!" Erin shouted, she then looked over at the hologram, and noticed Beast Boy still moving and breathing.

"That lying bastard!" She growled. Then grabbed the hologram ball and placed it in her pocket under the cloak and headed back to her house


End file.
